Once in a Lifetime
by Surfgirl15
Summary: How often do you get the chance to travel in the future to see how your life is like…to see who your married to and what job you have and to tell a long time friend how you really feel? Once in a lifetime of course! BBRae StarRob
1. Accident Waiting to Happen

Once in a Lifetime…

How often do you get the chance to travel in the future to see how your life is like…to see who your married to and what job you have and to tell a long time friend how you really feel? Once in a lifetime of course! BBRae StarRob

Chapter One: Accident waiting to happen I Don't own Teen Titans!

It was your ordinary day at the Titan's Tower…or was it? Sure, Cyborg and BB were playing videogames, Robin was teaching Starfire how to cook 'earthly' food, but Raven was not reading any old book….she was reading on the ancient Azarath way of time travel.

Since Raven, the dark and mysterious Teen Titan, was quiet powerful, she felt like she could do anything if she put her mind and power into it. For the past few months she had been feeling the worst possible feeling, one that never came out much in Nevermore….Love. Raven was very confused about why Love had started to come out from the depths of her mind, but recently she found the reason. Her hypothesis was correct to her dismay. Beast Boy.

At first she thought of him as being an annoying, immature, little weasel that thought he was funny. Then she thought him as being not as annoying and somewhat amusing. Next came the stage of thinking fondly of him. That's when Love started peaking out.

The whole idea of time travel was not new to her, she had stopped time before. But she never dared to go into the future. But her curiosity was driving her mad. How will her life turn out? Will the team still be together? What will happen to Beast Boy? Will they be dating?

No matter how hard she tried to stop thinking about him, he always found away to come back into her mind. If she could get a restraining order on him for her mind, she would in a heartbeat. Somewhere deep down, she secretly wished to continue these thoughts, they made her feel better.

She flipped the page of the old, worn out book. A smile grew on Ravens face as her eyes scanned the page. These were the words she had been waiting to read.

Please Review!

Preview for Chapter 2: What does Raven read on the next page? Will BB come to see what Raven is up to? Will the rest of the team come to see as well? Does Raven go on a magical journey?


	2. Back to the Future

Once in a Lifetime…

How often do you get the chance to travel in the future to see how your life is like…to see who your married to and what job you have and to tell a long time friend how you really feel? Once in a lifetime of course! BBRae StarRob

I'm soo sorry guys I haven't updated in awhile..school has taken over my life..here is a new chapter I hope to have the third up later on this weekend :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or Back to the Future

Chapter Two: Back to the Future

"_Only those with truly marvelous powers can accomplish the act of time travel. It is a most dangerous and risky business to travel through time, it could ruin many lives. If one does accept the challenge, one must be careful not to be seen, so it is strongly suggested that an disguise be made and worn at all times while time traveling. Do not mention the concept to anyone you come into contact with, and always have a plan if you get stuck in an awkward situation."_ Raven continued to read the pages on time travel in depth and taking mental notes on what and what not to do.

The night before she had a most strange dream on how her life would turn out, and she was determined to prove it false. She was married to Beast Boy. That alone scared her, but way deep down she was thrilled. He always lightened the darkest situations. She was night and he was day, both work hand in hand. They share their similarities like dawn and dusk, and were good friends. But what truly frightened her the most was that the Teen Titans had broken up. She recounted of Starfire's past encounter with time trial seeing that the team was broken up as well, this made her want to disprove it even more.

The form of time travel she was going to do was one where time in the present for her stopped, so the future would be accurate with her still alive. Not like Starfire's quick hop in time, where she 100 physically went into the future, thus leaving no Starfire to stay in the present. (I hope that makes sense)

After feeling confident about her skills and knowledge of time travel, Raven decided to go immediately to her room to prepare herself in meditation. Sitting silently on her cold floor, surrounded by a circle of dark candles that flickered, she chanted softly. She at once was at peace. KNOCK KNOCK…

Raven jumped with fright, Beast Boy's voice could be heard behind the door whistling softly. Her face started to flare up as bright as her candles, she yelled " WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I was just..uhh..wondering..if maybe you wanted to go …with me… to the…movies…" he stated nervously, " Since I mean you have been reading a lot today and I thought you'd enjoy a break and there is Scary Thriller 3 out and I know you don't enjoy my company that much, but I was just wondering …" he said extremely fast, but Raven interrupted…

_"No! I don't want to go with you!…Yes you do Raven …don't lie to yourself…plus think of how this would effect the future!"_ Her mind said.

"Sure Beast Boy, I'll go with you… How about we go in an hour?" she calmly stated although her thoughts were racing. Beast Boy, still behind the door was in shock that she actually understood what he had said, and that she agreed. He yelped for joy.

"Except you have to promise to keep everyone silent for 10 minutes, OK? That means no one interrupting me." She added.

"Ok! Can do! See you in an hour!" he said quickly as she heard footsteps run back out to the living room. Raven then went back into meditation. Soon ten minutes approached, and Raven was almost ten years to the future…

Suddenly, her candles went out.

: D

Preview for Chapter 3: Has Raven made it to 10 years in the future where her and the Titans are in their late 20's? Who will she first encounter? Will she find a disguise soon enough?


	3. Shocks, Surprises, & Scares

Once in a Lifetime…

How often do you get the chance to travel in the future to see how your life is like…to see who your married to and what job you have and to tell a long time friend how you really feel? Once in a lifetime of course! BBRae StarRob

Here it is Chapter 3 :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

Chapter Three: Shocks, Surprises & Scares

Her candles had gone out. Raven opened her eyes to face the world ahead of her, literally ten years ahead of her. During her journey through the time frame, she decided to open her eyes on a top of a building that she checked out before leaving her dark raven form. The cold, city breeze brushed past her face and gave her a chill. Jump City was covered with fallen leaves of autumn. She changed quickly into regular looking teenaged girl; she had brown wavy hair, and was the same build as the regular Raven but had normal skin. Knowing her appearance would change back to normal in a few hours she quickly set off on her journey.

She transported into an empty alley and walked out onto the busy street. Cars zoomed past her, people pushed and shoved to get to their destinations. Raven walked down towards the waters that surrounded Titans Tower. On the way she passed such memorable places as the video store and city hall. Memories of her past flooded her mind.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the Titans Tower. It was shaped the same with the huge giant T, but it was light up brighter than before. It also seemed to have gotten bigger. For awhile she just stood there looking at it and wondering what should she do.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Hon! Watch this!" A tall, green, muscular man said as he lifted a large black couch off the ground and over his head. " Now it will be easier to get the remote from under the couch!"

"Why am I not surprised?" replied a woman with violet hair and soft grey skin. " And didn't I tell you to never call me that again or else I'd send you to another dimension!" she added with a smirk.

"Sure thing Hon-EY" laughed the man as he put the couch back down and approached the woman, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. He planted a kiss on top of her head.

"You two lovebirds get a room!" yelled another tall man, but he had jet-black hair and wore a blue tight suit with a mask covering his eyes from the kitchen.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you, you and Star are just as bad." Commented a half man half robot from the kitchen table. A red headed woman beside the man with jet-black hair blushed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Someone's at the door let me go get it." said the man called Cyborg as he got up to go see who it was.

He came back in less than a minute with a girl with brown wavy hair, and she wore no expression on her face. That was until she saw the Future Raven and Beast Boy rubbing noses while in a hug. They turned to see the visitor with her mouth dropped practically to the ground. Future Starfire flew over giggling to introduce herself and gave the visitor a hug. The girl just smiled in return.

"This is Rachel everyone, she is new to town and wishes for us to show her around." Explained Cyborg. "As for those two" he said pointing to the green man and grey woman " their married, and those two are engaged." Then pointing to Star and now Nightwing. " So ignore their public displays of affection, they're just crazy in love."

Raven stood there dumbfounded. Her dream was indeed now a reality.

Preview for Chapter 4: How will Raven handle her new surroundings? Will the Future Titans continue to show their P.D.o.A.? How will she deal with the adult Beast Boy?


End file.
